


Broken promises

by Bynbyn101



Series: You're my future [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bynbyn101/pseuds/Bynbyn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen misses Duncan's second birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken promises

**Author's Note:**

> Time stamp about a year after the last one.

Jensen had a leave on a business trip on Duncan's birthday. When he broke the news to his soon to be two year old son Duncan had clutched his little bear to his chest and cried. Later that night as Jensen lay wrapped around bed with Jared he cried too. Ever since he had given his heart to that little boy all most two years ago he had been there for every mile stone. He promised himself that since he missed his first cries that he would be there for everything else. Now he was letting himself down by leaving.   
He got up early the next morning so that could catch his plane and was unable to say goodbye and happy birthday to his son. Three times he had to pull over his car on the way to the airport to cry. Three times he had to convince himself that he needed to be on that plane no matter how much he didn't want to be. But as the plane took off and he looked out the window at the Texas landscape he just couldn't figure out why he decided against turning around.   
To make matters worse Jared was pregnant with their second child. Although he was only two months along he was still struggling more with this pregnancy than he had when he was pregnant with Duncan. He spent all morning and a good part of the afternoons bent over the toilet. The thought of Jared dealing with his morning sickness and planning their son's birthday party made him feel like an asshole.   
The moment his plane landed and they were told he could make a call he was on the phone with Jared. His husband answered all of his questions then passed the phone to Duncan so that Jensen could talk to him.  
"Hey buddy," Jensen whispered into his phone. "How is my big birthday boy?"  
"I'm two today daddy," Duncan informed him.  
"I know! Are you excited for your party?"  
"No."  
"Why not? You were so excited for it just a few days ago."  
"You're not here daddy," Duncan sobbed. "I want you here."  
There was a scuffling on the other side of the phone before Jared's voice broke through.  
"He's really upset," he said.  
Jensen sighed. "I'm sorry. I feel like such an asshole for not being there."  
"I know," Jared soothed. "He'll understand when he's older."  
"I just want to be there for him."  
"Do you want to Skype him tonight? I think that would make him feel better."  
"Yeah," Jensen mumbled. "I've gotta go. But can you put Duncan on the whole?"  
"Yeah just hand on a minute."  
"Daddy?" Duncan asked a few minutes later. "When are you coming home?"  
"In a few days. And I promise I will have the greatest gift for you when I get home."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise. And Duncan?"  
"Yes daddy?"  
"I love you," he whispered feeling the tears falling from his eyes.  
"I love you too."  
"Can you put your papa on again?"  
"Okay," he said.  
After a bit of a static noise Jared said: "You have fun, okay? And don't forget to call us later."  
"I'd never forget to call you two."  
"I know," Jared sighed. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
After seven hours of heavy negotiation Jensen was finally able to get back to the hotel room. He hadn't even been in the room for five minutes but he had his computer booted up and Skype on. It took several minutes but eventually Jensen got Jared and Duncan.  
"Hey," Jared said as he lifted Duncan higher in his lap so he could see Jensen. "How did the meetings go?"  
"Daddy!" Duncan yelled when he saw Jensen. "Look what I got daddy ."  
Jensen looked at the slightly blurry screen for a few second before he could figure out what Duncan was holding up. His two year old son was showing him a little toy car that looked just like his.  
"It's a model of your car daddy," Duncan informed him. "Uncle Chris gave it to me."  
"He did, did he?"  
Duncan nodded. He started driving the car along the mouse of the laptop. Clearly distracted with the car and no longer interested in Jensen, Jensen turned to Jared.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"I'm really tired but other than that I am good."  
"How is the little one treating you today ?"  
Jared looked down at his still flat stomach with a frown. "After you left I spent most of the morning throwing up. If it wasn't for Jeff and Chad I wouldn't have been able to get the party together in time."  
"Was Chris and Steve there with Penny?"  
"Yes and that little baby puts Duncan to shame. Not to mention I am convinced Steve and Chris are better parents then us."  
Completely out of left field Chris and Steve informed them that they were dating about a year ago. Then after several months of trying they were able to adopted a little four month old baby. Even though Jensen hadn't gotten a chance to interact with the little girl much he knew from what Chris and Steve told him that she was a complete angel.  
"They still have time to mess things up. I mean it room us five months before one of us dropped Duncan," Jensen reassured him.  
At hearing his name Duncan's head snapped up so that he could look at Jensen.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes Duncan?"  
"Can we get a puppy?"  
"Is this one of those moments where he asked you earlier and you said no so now he's trying to get me to say yes?"  
Jared shook his head. "This is the first I have heard of this."  
"Is that what you want for your birthday?" Jensen asked Duncan.  
"Yes please."  
"Are you okay with this, Jay?"  
"I think getting a dog would be a great idea."  
"Then a dog it is. We'll go look at some when I get home okay?"  
"Okay!"  
When all was said and done they ended up with two dogs instead of one. When the saw Harley and Sadie curled up around each other Jared and Jensen didn't have the heart to separate them. Not to mention Duncan had insisted on them getting both because there was two of them and he was two. And who were they to fight with their two year old flawless logic?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. One moment I was going to bed and the next this was being written.


End file.
